


[podfic] Under the Ivy

by attendtothebones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphasia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: It is impressive how much you can learn about someone by simply sharing a few rooms. They don't spend time together, not really, but Harry still knows that Malfoy prefers raspberry jam over strawberry, that he hums along to the Wireless when he thinks no one is around, and that his leg is bothering him more than usual when the temperatures drop below freezing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661818) by [coffeejunkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejunkii/pseuds/coffeejunkii). 



> Ages ago there was a thing going around about what were the top five fics were that have stayed with you in some way. This is definitely one of those fics for me. I first read it years ago, probably shortly after it was first posted and every time I've come across it since I've reread it, and loved it a little bit more. Thanks so much to coffeejunkii for giving me permission to podfic it.

Length: 23:36  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e8laewyro60anhh/under%20the%20ivy.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
